Rainy Day, Man
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Roxas...I won't let you die!"


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters and never will *sniff***

Warnings: Well, it's yaoi xD

A/n: This is just a little thingy, nothing too extreme like sex or something xD just some dramatic romantic thematic stuff! X3

-:::::::-

Clacking leather boots echoed in the hallway, walking slowly and deliberately down the marble floors of the Castle that Never Was. Roxas had just been informed that he had a very important mission to go on. All Roxas knew about it was that it was in a world called Twilight Town. It was a place similar to The World that Never Was, but a bit more happier and cheerier... Yet it also had a sense of spookiness to it and it only seemed _seemingly_ joyful.

Roxas didn't know what he had in store for him at this world, but he was a bit nervous, yet he didn't want to admit it out loud.

The blond had exited the castle and was now walking down white stone steps, heading out of the world and to another.

"Roxas!" called a voice from behind him. "Hey! Wait up!" Roxas stopped and turned around. Running after him was a tall figure with fiery red hair, which was bouncing as he ran towards him, hand waving in the air to get the boy's attention.

"Oh, hey, Axel," greeted the blond.

"Hey," smiled Axel when reaching Roxas, slightly out of breath. "Where're you off to?"

"Some place called Twilight Town," Roxas replied, turning on his heel and heading back into the dense and flickering-light city once again. Axel began following Roxas, crossing his arms as he stepped after him.

"Oh," he said. "Pretty boring town, I recall."

"Boring?" Roxas spoke. "It's exactly like this one. Only the people there don't even realize what's there."

"What's there?" Axel almost laughed. "It's just--"

"Axel, if you don't mind, I'd like to make this mission alone, please..." Axel paused and blinked his eyes.

"Roxas...are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Axel watched as Roxas vanished from sight in a black portal, descending into darkness. The redhead shuddered a moment, rubbing his arm and not moving. Not knowing what to do...

Roxas had continued his way to the town, knowing what his orders were. Collect hearts. That is all... But little did Roxas know that something was going to open his eyes.

Axel had returned to the castle, feeling a bit gloomy that Roxas said he wanted to be alone. He felt like he was slapped suddenly. Roxas wasn't okay, he was terrible. His life here wasn't the life he wanted... Axel knew that... He was planning to head out with Roxas this day, but the blond told him not to come. The redhead felt queasy almost when Roxas said that. They always went on missions together. Even when they weren't supposed to, they did anyways.

The redhead knew he had his own missions to keep track of, and when he was called to see Xemnas, he knew if he had a heart, it would be banging alot harder now.

"You know what is to be done, Axel," said Xemnas looking down at Axel were he sat very high above him. Axel didn't say anything, in fact, he didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Sorry?"

"Roxas told you not to come with him, right?"

Axel blinked. How'd he know that? _How_ did he know that?

"The reason is, is because he wants to be alone to disappear."

"D-Disappear?!" gasped Axel. "What do you mean?!"

"Roxas is not worthy enough for Organization XIII, he is too careless and reckless with his fighting. And he dreams too much of better places. No Nobody can have a better place than Organization XIII. I sent Roxas on a mission to destroy himself."

"You can't send Roxas on a suicide mission!" shouted Axel. "He can't die! I love him!" Xemnas' brow raised and his stared at Axel with wide eyes.

"_Love_ him?" Xemnas started, and then began to laugh jeeringly. "Pathetic. Love...what _is_ love? You cannot love, Number VIII, you are incapable of loving someone. Especially someone like Roxas."  
Axel's breath caught in his throat and his gasped quietly.

"You don't understand..." he murmured. "Roxas is a Somebody. He's special to me..." Axel's head was lowered and he was staring at the floor. "Now I know why he was acting strange all week. He was going on a suicide mission..." Axel suddenly looked up at Xemnas, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Roxas deserves better than this! He doesn't deserve this! He deserves to live and be with somebody who loves him!"

"Like you?" Xemnas said lowly. "Do you honestly think you could care for Roxas? The boy _wants_ to die, Axel."

"No! I won't let him do this!" Axel yelled, suddenly turning around and rushing towards the exit.

"Stop him," Xemnas said calmly. In addition, before Axel could reach the door, Saix had leapt in front of him, guarding his way out. Axel growled, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Let me PASS! Roxas needs me!" Axel pushed against Saix, but the Deviner had no choice but to pull back his fist and slam it into Axel's stomach, receiving a painful grunt from the redhead. He coughed and fell onto his back, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Saix then slowly stepped over the weak redhead and back to his seat.

"You're all...bastards..." whispered Axel. After a little bit of time, Axel finally crawled onto his hands and knees, staring up at Xemnas. "Especially someone by the likes of _you_..."

Then, quicker than anything, Axel jumped and raced towards the door. Xemnas blinked.

"Stop him! NOW!" shouted Xemnas. However, Axel was too quick. He sprinted out the door so fast before Saix could reach him. Then once Axel had escaped, he continued running down the corridors...

"Roxas...I won't let you die!"

The redhead created a portal and rushed into it, flooded by darkness. He pushed through it, straining as he pressed his elbows against the thick and hard darkness that surrounded him, a determined look upon his face.

"R-Roxas!" he cried, reaching out, darkness running all over him. Finally, the darkness cleared and he stumbled a little, gasping loudly when feeling something wet hit him. Gaining himself, Axel realized where he was.

Twilight Town. Moreover, it was pouring down rain...

The redhead was quickly soaked to the bone, the showering water that fell from the sky hitting the brick ground and making everything slippery. He moved forward, looking everywhere for Roxas, not able to see him anywhere. The town was completely deserted. Not a soul in sight. And the rain was beginning to get to Axel, causing him to get a bit cold, his leather coat shining.

Axel had moved up in the town, climbing all the way to the top until he reached the Train Station. He knew the first place Roxas would be. In addition, that would be the clock tower. Axel looked up at the enormous tower, but he didn't see anyone up there.

Quickly, he raced to the top, climbing and climbing until he reached the very top of the clock tower. Moreover, when the opened the door and stepped underneath the archway and peering around, he saw a body sitting there. Blond hair soaking wet. Axel moved forward, a bit scared...

Roxas stared down at the ground below. Was he about to do this? Was he, really? His feet swayed nervously above the ground, thinking about what he was going to do. It was raining hard, and Roxas was soaking wet...

That's when suddenly he felt no more rain falling on top of him. Roxas blinked, looking up and seeing a dark umbrella over him, the sound of the rain hitting the top of the umbrella. The blond looked behind him and he was met with lovely emerald eyes. Axel stepped closer, holding the umbrella securely over Roxas's head.

"Don't you jump..." Axel whispered. Roxas stared at Axel, breath picking up in his chest and throat, eyes moist. "At least not without me, anyway..." The blond then reached forward and embraced Axel tightly, holding onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's body and squeezed him lovingly. Roxas was the first to pull away, running a hand across Axel's cheek.

"Okay..." he responded in nothing but a whisper either. Then he leaned forward, slowly, where their lips were only mere inches away from each other. Then, Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's, holding a hand to Axel's neck and bringing him closer. Axel kissed back, eyes fluttering shut as he wrapped his hands around Roxas's waist, and his hand then loosely let go of the black umbrella, where he then placed his wet gloved hand on the back of Roxas's neck.

The umbrella soared all the way down to the ground from the clock tower, hitting the wet brick floor gently and the rain filled it up with cool, clear water...


End file.
